- ONESHOOT- ChanBaek : SMTOWN IN DUBAI
by CBHappyVirus
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menjaga jarak saat konser. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun kesal terhadap Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol tidak menolak bahkan membantah. "kau menyebalkan. Park Chanyeol".


**|| ChanBaek : SMTOWN IN DUBAI ||**

 **Author** : RithaGaemGyu

 **Main Cast** : Byun BaekHyun & Park ChanYeol

 **Genre** : General, Fluffy

 **A/N** : Shounen ai, Yaoi area. Typo's,

 **Claim** : BaekHyun has Chanyeol. Chanyeol Has BaekHyun. ChanBaek forever!

 **Summary** : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menjaga jarak saat konser. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun kesal terhadap Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol tidak menolak bahkan membantah. "kau menyebalkan. Park Chanyeol".

 _ **Special Thanks kepada yang sudah membaca, mereview, hanya melihat dan silent Riders. thanks a lot. aku mencintai kalian.**_

 **\- ONE SHOOT –**

 **Lest Begin**

.

.

.

Dua hari sebelum keberangkatan ke Dubai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipanggil ke ruangan latihan oleh manager. Hanya mereka berdua yang dipanggil. Oh apakah ini tentang kegiatan Gym lagi. Ayolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kan hanya berolahraga bersama. Tapi kenapa manager selalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Chanyeol~ahh" panggil Baekhyun sambil meremas ujung jaket Chanyeol. Sejujurnya Baekhyun agak takut dengan managernya. Karena Baekhyun berfikir ia akan mendapatkan ceramah yang lebih panjang pada akhirnya.

"kau tak perlu takut Baby, bukankah manager sudah memperbolehkan kita untuk pergi berolahraga bersama? Lagipula itu kan hanya olahraga" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan si mungilnya.

"lalu kenapa manager Hyung memanggil kita?"

"molla. Sebaiknya kita segera datang saja"

 **[ Dance's Room ]**

"hyung..." panggil Chanyeol saat memasuki ruang latihan.

"eoh,, kalian datang. Ada sesuatu yang harus hyung beritahukan kepada kalian". Baekhyun langsung berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada punggung Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun harus bersiap untuk mendengarkan ceramah sang manager. Sementara Sang Manager hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"kkk~ Baekhyunnie.. ini bukan tentang kegiatan kalian yang kemarin kabur untuk pergi ke Gym"

"jinja?" Baekhyun berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarkan ceramah dari sang manager lagi.

"tapi ini soal SMTOWN DUBAI 2 hari lagi. Hhh~ Baekhyun~ah, Chanyeol~ah, sebaiknya kalian jaga sikap kalian ketika konser berlangsung" ucap sang manager

"mwo? Menjaga sikap bagaimana? Maksud hyung aku tidak boleh skinskip dengan Baekhyun?". Baekhyun hanya menundukan wajahnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Kenapa Baekhyun harus melakukannya? Dia tidak bisa berjauhan dengan Chanyeolnya.

"hyung tahu ini tidak mudah untuk kalian. Tapi mengertilah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, akan ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan kalian. Hyung harap kalian mau mengerti. Kalau konser sudah selesai kalian boleh berdekatan kembali. Bahkan Hyung tidak pernah melarang kalian berkencan lagi kan?" jelas sang manager.

"baiklah. Semuanya akan kami pikirkan. Boleh kami pergi sekarang? Aku ada acara dengan Leeteuk Hyung" ujar Chanyeol. Sang manager hanya mengangguk setuju. Sejujurnya ini juga berat untuk dia melakukan ini kepada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Tapi ketika Sooman sudah memintanya. Dia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Karena bagaimanapun Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangatlah berbahaya jika sampai orang luar mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

 **[ EXO DORM ]**

BRAAKKK!

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia sungguh kesal hari ini, kenapa dia harus melakukan itu. Kenapa dia tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa begitu. Dia tidak suka konser SMTOWN jika begini.

"Baby.. kenapa kau marah-marah?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar. Si mungilnya kini tengah dalam mood yang tidak baik. Dan Chanyeol harus bisa membujuknya.

"memangnya kau tidak marah Chanyeol? Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan manager tadi? Kita tidak boleh berinteraksi saat konser. Apa itu masuk akal? Kita satu member Chanyeol. Dan kita..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia sudah kesal dengan ulah pemilik SM.

"aku marah sayang. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lagipula konsernya hanya sebentar sayang. Kau bisa kan menahan semuanya? Setelah selesai konser. Kita bisa menikmati waktu di dubai. Bukankah waktu itu kita tidak sempat menikmati liburan berdua hmm" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak keras.

"wae Baby?" Chanyeol Menghampiri Baekhyun dan memainkan rambut Baekhyun. tapi Baekhyun langsung menepisnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau memang tidak marah atas apa yang diperintahkan Manager Chanyeol. Kau senang saat nanti kita tidak berinteraksi. Kau suka saat konser SMTOWN berlangsung" jelas Baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu Baek? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"karena kau akan bernyanyi bersama Wendy. Jelas saja kau senang. Maka dari itu, sejak tadi kamu tidak ada pembelaan sama sekali didepan Manager."

"tidak begitu sayang.." Chanyeol berusaha meraih pundak Baekhyun. namun Baekhyun menepisnya lagi.

"sudahlah. Aku lelah Chanyeol, aku baru menyelesaikan pemotretan dengan Chen dan Xiumin Hyung. Nikmati saja waktumu nanti di dubai." Ujar Baekhyun dan kemudian dia mencoba untuk tidur.

"Bakhyunnie.. sayang..." panggil Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Baekhyun bener-bener lelah.

"Baby, aku pergi. Kau beristirahatlah. Apalagi nanti kita akan pergi" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan tidak mau menenangkan Baekhyun. tapi saat ini dia ada jadwal dengan Leeteuk Hyung. Jadi mau tidak mau, dia harus pergi dulu. Dan setelah itu, barulah ia akan berusaha untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Wendy dan Leeteuk memiliki jadwal bersama kali ini. Sejujurnya jika hanya dengan Leeteuk itu tidak masalah. Tapi ada wendy, membuat Baekhyun akan semakin marah saja. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol mencoba untuk profesional. Acara berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Bahkan saat Chanyeol disuruh untuk menebak member EXO yang wajahnya ditutupi post it oleh Leeteuk. Chanyeol bisa langsung menjawabnya.

"itu Baekhyunnie" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"benarkah? Bukankah ini member lain?" tanya Leeteuk.

"tangan Baekhyun terlihat seperti yeoja" jelas Chanyeol. Jika saja acara ini tidak Live. Mungkin Chanyeol akan berbicara kepada Leeteuk Hyung seperti ini " itu jelas sekali Baekhyunnie. Karena aku menghafal seluk beluk tubuh Baekhyun".

Wendy juga menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu stay with me yang nantinya akan mereka nyanyikan saat acara SMTOWN in DUBAI. Banyak yang memuji suara wendy bagus. Ya, Chanyeol memang harus akui bahwa suara wendy bagus. Tapi pikiran Chanyeol saat ini hanya tertuju pada si mungilnya. Baekhyun jelas akan marah lagi kali ini.

Saat acara sudah selesai. Chanyeol bergegas menuju dorm. Dia berniat untuk menemui Baekhyun. namun Sehun menghalangi Chanyeol.

"Hyung.. bagaimana cara melakukan permainan ini?" tanya sehun. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat wajah sang maknae yang tampak memelas langsung membantunya. Dan tak sadar, Chanyeol dan Sehun malah asyik bermain game hinggal larut malam.

"Sehunnie. Aku lupa, aku harus membujuk Baekhyun agar dia tidak marah kepadaku" jelas Chanyeol. Ia menyerahkan Hanphone kepada pemiliknya dan bergegas ke kamar. Namun saat pintu kamar terbuka, dia tidak menemukan dimana Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie Hyung pulang. Dia bilang nanti kita bertemu saja dibandara" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Hari ini dia gagal untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **[ The Day. SMTOWN IN DUBAI ]**

Chanyeol berusaha untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun. tapi sulit sekali, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyunnya sedang marah. Jadi Chanyeol belum bisa untuk selalu berada didekat Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah laku si mungil. Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin segera berbaikan dengan Baekhyun.

Semua artis sibuk berfoto saat berada dipesawat. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, dia lebih memilih untuk tidur. Dia masih mengantuk, terlebih dia sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Baekhyun sejujurnya membutuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur saja.

.

.

.

SREETT

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun saat mereka sudah tiba di hotel. Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"APA?" ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"kau kenapa Baek? Kau masih kesal denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"kau pikir saja sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka kemejanya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merindukan pelukan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar sedang kesal.

"mianhae.. aku tahu aku salah, tapi kita memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sayang. Bukankah tidak masalah jika hanya tidak berinteraksi bukan? Lagipula. Mereka diluaran sana orang yang mendukung kita percaya bahwa cinta yang kita miliki sangatlah kuat" jelas Chanyeol.

"tapi aku kesal Chanyeol." Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan kemudian menangkup kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"kau pikir aku tak kesal sayang. Kau tahu, aku berhasil menebak gambar dirimu meskipun wajahmu tertutupi. Itu karena aku tahu semuanya tentangmu Baby" jelas Chanyeol dan kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir pinkish Baekhyun.

"dan kau mengatakan kalau tanganku seperti Yeoja. Ck~ aku tidak begitu Chanyeol" Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya.

"tapi kau memang seperti itu Baby"

"kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol"

"aku mecintamu Park Baekhyun!" jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari ini konser SMTOWN akan dimulai. Semua member sudah bersiap-siap, sebelum konser mereka sudah bersenang-senang dengan Sunbae mereka. Dan kali ini mereka siap untuk tampil. Namun sejak tadi, Chanyeol sungguh susah untuk menemui Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu menghindar dari Chanyeol. Untuk berfoto saja Baekhyun selalu tak mau berada didekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah manager.

"wae Chanyeol~ah?" tanya manager yang melihat Chanyeol sedaritadi hanya menatapnya.

"ini semua gara-gara Hyung. Baekhyun sejak tadi menjauhiku. Bahkan untuk berfoto saja aku tidak bisa berada di dekatnya. Konser saja belum mulai Hyung" jelas Chanyeol.

"kau bersabar saja Chanyeol~ah, karena banyak mata yang memperhatikan kalian"

"ck~ aku tak peduli" jelas Chanyeol. Dan kemudian Chanyeol mencari Baekhyunnya. Sungguh sedaritadi Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sehunnie.. kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie Hyung sedang bersama member NCT. Sepertinya Baekhyun hyung asyik dengan mereka. Kau tak usah cemburu Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang" ejek Sehun.

"diam kau magnae" Chanyeol berpura-pura akan memukul Chanyeol yang dibales cekikian oleh Sehun.

 **[ SMTOWN IN DUBAI CONCERT]**

CBX menjadi pembuka untuk konser SMTOWN. Semua tak menyangka bahwa di negara ini banyak yang tertarik dengan dunia KPOP. Walaupun kebanyakan mereka lebih mengenal sunbae sunbae mereka. Tapi ini suatu kebanggaan bahwa SMTOWN bisa hadir di dubai. Negara yang begitu sangat indah. Namun jika membuka kembali ingatan saat manager mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Itu membuat Mood Baekhyun kembali memburuk. Tapi dia harus tetap profesional bukan.

Sangat konser berlangsung Chen mencoba menarik Baekhyun ke sisi lain. Dan disana ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menarik diri, bahkan Chanyeol sudah tersenyum kepadanya. Namun Baekhyun menarik Chen dan kemudian menghindar dari Chanyeol. Ayolah, pertama Baekhyun mengingat perkataan sang manager. Dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Yang kedua, Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Karena sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Dan saat taii hampir berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol saat itu juga. Namun sebaliknya yang ditangkap Chanyeol. Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun masih kesal terhadapnya.

Saat akhir konser. Semua mengadakan sesi foto. dan Baekhyun lagi lagi harus berada jauh dari Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Menjaga jarak. Dan saat sesi foto terakhir membuat Baekhyun tidak terlalu senang. Biasanya dia akan senang ketika berfoto bersama. Apalagi ada Chanyeol disisinya. Tapi saat ini Chanyeol berada sedikit jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati udara malam di dubai. Siang tadi sangatlah panas disini. Berbeda dengan di korea. Dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati angin malam. Akhirnya konser sudah selesai dan mereka bisa pulang ke korea. Mereka diijinkan satu hari untuk beristirahat disini. Dan Baekhyun hanya ingin diam dikamar. Karena kamar adalah tempat ternyaman.

GREEPP

Sebuah tangan melingkar diperut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu dia adalah Chanyeol. Karena aroma Chanyeol adalah Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan.

"kita sudah berdua disini sayang. Kau tak perlu menjaga jarak denganku lagi" ucap Chanyeol.

"tapi aku masih kesal denganmu Chanyeol" balas Baekhyun. ya sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu kesal dengan Chanyeol. Hey ayolah. Jika Baekhyun masih kesal dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mungkin sudah melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"aku bahkan sudah bernyanyi dengan wendy dengan jarak yang tidak dekat sayang. Kau masih kesal denganku?". Baekhyun mengetukan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. Si mungil sedang berfikir eoh?

"aku tahu kau kesal denganku Baekhyunnie sayang. Tapi aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu supaya kau tidak kesal lagi" jelas Chanyeol.

"mwoya?"

"taraaa..." Chanyeol memberikan satu cup es krim strawberry kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun ingin sekali es krim sejak tadi. Namun Chanyeol sengaja tak memberikannya. Dia ingin memberikannya saat mereka sudah berdua saja.

"YAA! Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang hanya bisa dibujuk dengan se cup es krim eoh?" jelas Baekhyun. tapi sejujurnya Baekhyun tergoda dengan es krim yang berada ditangan Chanyeol.

"kau tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Antara dia mau mengambil es krim itu atau tidak. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak kesal lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"aku sudah membelikan ini untukmu Baekhyunnie. Dan aku sempat berdebat dengan Manager saat akan membelinya. Dan kau tahu, aku hampir tidak boleh membelinya. Apa kau..."

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol dan kemudian mengambil es krim yang berada ditangan Chanyeol kemudian memakannya.

"kau cerewet sekali Chanyeol"

"Yaa! Kau sudah memaafkanku? Dan kau tak kesal lagi denganku?" tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia hanya asyik menyantap es krim pemberian Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie sayangg" panggil Chanyeol.

"mwo?" jawab Baekhyun dengan mulut masih penuh dengan es krim.

CUPP

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan kemudian mencium Baekhyun, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa. Dia kemudian meletakan Cup es krim disebelah tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya dan kemudian menggigitnya. Memasukan lidahnya dan mengambil lelahan es krim yang berada dimulut Baekhyun.

"mmphh~ Chann~~" Baekhyun meremas Kaos Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu lemah dengan ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dan kemudian menindihnya. Melepaskan ciumannya dan kemudian menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

"waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan sambil berkedip. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun. dan tidur disamping Baekhyun.

"syukurlah kau tidak kesal lagi. Kau tahu sayang, sepanjang konser aku hanya memikirkan dirimu. Aku hanya ingin konser cepat selesai". Baekhyun berbalik dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"nado..". Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"mianhae karena sudah kesal" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia tahu. Bahwa Baekhyun hanya kesal terhadap keadaan. Karena mereka harus menutupi hubungan yang memang sulit untuk diterima bagi sebagian orang.

"Chanyeollieee~"

"hmmm" jawab Chanyeol sembari memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"ayo habiskan es krimnya"

"dengan caraku tentunya" ucap Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan oleh si mungil.

.

.

.

Dan mereka akhirnya bisa kembali ke korea. Ketanah kelahiran mereka, dan mereka tetap disambut antusias ketika mereka tiba dibandara. Dan kemudian Baekhyun berusaha menarik pundak Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah melepaskannya dan berteriak "Yaa!" membuat Baekhyun cekikikan. Baekhyun memang sengaja melakukannya. Chanyeol yang sedikit berlari kemudian menyadari Bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada didekatnya. Chanyeol melirik kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol akhirnya menunggu sejenak. dan saat Baekhyun sudah berada didekatnya. Chanyeol mencoba memukul Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Mereka selalu menikmati waktu ketika mereka bercanda seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, coba lihat kebawah" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja dan kemudian dia tidak menemukan apa-apa dibawah.

"mwoya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"anniya. Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"nado Saranghae Byun Baekhyun" yang kemudian disambut senyuman oleh Baekhyun. dan saat berjalan bersamapun tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Mereka sudah tak perlu lagi menjaga interaksi kan. Lagipula, ini bukanlah acara konser lagi.

Chanyeol tak peduli begitu banyak kamera yang merekam moment ini. Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya saja. Toh sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa hidupnya kini teramat sangat sempurna karena ada Baekhyun disisinya. Begitupula Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak mau menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Lihat saja, sejak berjalan tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu berdampingan hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Oh ayolah. Kalian harus tahu, bahwa diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu NO SPACE.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah bersadar pada bahu Chanyeol. Malam ini dia akan berlatih bersama Chen dan Xiumin. Dan akan ada perayaan EXO yang ke 6. Tapi Baekhyun masih betah ditempat tidurnya dengan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"kita sudah 6 tahun. Aku berharap kita akan bersama selamanya. Dan aku merindukan Lay" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau bahkan tadi sudah mengomentari instagramnya sayang" ucap Chanyeol sembari memainkan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Suatu keberuntungan dia masih berada bersama EXO dan sekarang sudah 6 tahun mereka debut. Baekhyun berharap mereka akan selamanya bersama. Dan bersama dengan Chanyeol juga tentunya.

"Baby.. kau lihat ini" Chanyeol melihatkan sebuah artikel dirinya dan Baekhyun ketika sedang berada dibandara.

"eoh? Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun. bukan karena gambarnya. Tapi karena judul dari beritanya.

"wae? Aku senang jika ada berita tentang kita seperti ini. Hey bukankah chemistry kita adalah cinta?"

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol" teriak Baekhyun.

"waee?" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan kemudian mengapload sesuatu di instagramnya. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kesayangannya.

"anni.. tapi artikel itu kenapa bisa benar ya? Kkk~" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"because.. aku sangat mencintai si mungil ini" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian meraup bibir pinkish Baekhyun.

"mmphh~ Yaaa! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik dan kemudian memeluk si mungil.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan artikel tentang dirinya bersama Baekhyun. karena judul dari artikel itu benar adanya. Bahwa Chemistry diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah Cinta. Karena Mereka Saling mencintai.

 **[ END** **]**

 **Note : kannnn... saya masih kobam sama moment mereka dibandara. Jadi saya langsung bikin ff ini. Hahaha.. yoksii Chemistry ChanBaek memang cinta. Karena mereka memang saling mencintai.**

 **Dont forget to Review CBHS...**

 **Saranghae,,**

 **And FOR EXO. #6YearsWithEXO . udah 6 tahun saja, walaupun aku tak mengikuti kalian dari awal. Aku berharap kalian akan seperti ini selamanya. Akan selalu bersama-sama. Walaupun nanti kalian tidak terkenal lagi. Tetaplah menjadi EXO yang humble dan dicintai banyak orang. Dan tetaplah bersama apapun masalah yang menghadapi kalian. Terimakasih sudah menjadi EXO. Terimakasih sudah memberi kebahagiaan kepadaku. Dan terimakasih sudah membiarkanku mencintai kalian. Kalian teramat berharga untukku. Aku mencintai kalian Our APPA...**

 **EXO. SARANGHAJA.**


End file.
